


No More Drinks

by MurderousMirages



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Underage Drinking, betty is a drinker when she is pissed, i dont like it but hey its ok, its cringe, jughead is soft to her, this is old work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:41:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25559737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MurderousMirages/pseuds/MurderousMirages
Summary: Betty drinks, Jughead finds her
Relationships: Betty Cooper & Jughead Jones, Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones
Kudos: 17





	No More Drinks

**Author's Note:**

> this is old work from wattpad, the wattpad acc -@pegsANDmax  
> my tumblr - @damngoodgirl hmu

Betty Cooper, the perfect girl was drunk. No one knew where she was, and she wanted to keep it that way. She was at a bar closer to the edge of Serpent Territory, but Betty had no clue how she got there. Having already downed at least 10 shots of Vodka her gaze was pretty hazy, but one thing that nobody knew about her was that, she was a heavy drinker. 

"Can I get a beer?" Betty lays her head down in her hands, as the bartender looks at her skeptically. "Please?" The bartender returns with a beer and Betty pops it open taking a quick swig, almost drinking the whole bottle. 

She just needs some time away from the world. From Jughead, Veronica, Archie, her mom, just her life. It's too much. She runs her hands through her hair, that is no longer in her ponytail.

"Can I get another one?" she asks the bartender placing the now finished beer in the pile of drinks that have accumulated. 

"Kid I think that's enough for you," he replies, but Betty giving him her puppy eyes that no one can resist he complies and hands her another. 

"Thanks." With each drink, the world spins a little and her words slur. Just when Betty is about to take her last drink the doors of the bar slams open. At this point, Betty couldn't care less who it was. But to her major disbelieve people whispered around her. 

"Oh my gosh, it's them!"

"The Serpents!"

"What are they doing here?"

"The Wyte Worm got shut down I heard."

Rolling her eyes, Betty asks for another drink. "Last one kid." 

Out of the corner of her eye, she sees a beanie, a gray beanie, and that's all her drunk brain can comprehend. Praying that it wasn't who she thought, I mean lots of people wear gray beanies in Riverdale. Right? Bringing her out of her misery her phone rings in her back pocket. Ronnie. 

"What?"

"Betty! We were looking everywhere for you where are you?"

"Nowhere." she slurs her head tilting back. 

"Are you drunk?"

"Oh fuck no." Betty hangs up angered slightly. 

Someone sits beside her, someone wearing a crown beanie. Just her luck she sighs. But what if I just ignore him, then he won't notice me? She thinks. Finishing her beer and placing it down with a slam. 

"I need another." 

"I told you kid that was the last one."

"Damn it!" Betty's brows furrow together, but the beanie boy turns his head. Just her luck. Her plan of sleuth didn't work to her advantage. 

"Betty? Holy shit is that you?" the boy asks worriedly. Jughead... 

"You know this chick?" the bartender asks. 

Just as Jughead tries to reply she interrupts, "No no, he doesn't." 

Standing up Betty wanders around the bar, clearly not getting another drink from him, and quite frankly she's too drunk to care. 

"Anybody up for a contest," Someone announces. "15 shots, if you can beat me you get a drink on me!" 

"Challenge accepted." 

"You, think you can beat me?"

"Yes." 

"Betty no." Someone is holding her back, she recognizes the voice, Jughead.

"God Damnit, Jughead," Betty gets out of his grip. "You ready?" 

"Sweetpea, don't," Jughead shouts. 

Sweetpea huh... the name sounds familiar. 

Before Betty can even take the first shot she feels strong hands pull her away. Her gaze it burred and she can't see anything. But she can feel stong hands carry her, away from the place. Away. But Betty can't do anything she just stays limp in Jughead's arms. 

JUGHEAD'S POV

It hurt me. I walked into the bar and sat down, truthfully wanting to avoid everyone. The Serpents came here because the Wyte Worm is closing, those fuckers. I take a seat beside this blond, she reminds me of Betty. I miss her. The blond beside me is practically sitting in an empty throne of bottles. She's asking for another. My head turns, and I see the worst thing yet. Betty, eyes bloodshot, heavy bags, hair in tangles, her skin pale, her jeans in tatters and her white shirt stained. Damn it hurts my heart. 

"Betty?" I say.

"You know this chick?"

I try and respond, but Betty beats me to it. "No no he doesn't." she gets up and leaves me. I can see Sweetpea, he's challenging people to shots. I can see Betty go up. I grab Betty's wrists as fast as I can. She struggles against my grip, but I can't let her go. I can't have the same thing happen to her as it did to my dad. She seems to weaken in my grip, I can't leave her. I take her back to my dad's truck, even against all odds. "Hold on Betty."

As soon as we reach my trailer I place her down on the bed, covering her with a blanket after I put her in one of my 'S' shirts (deciding that even she wouldn't want to sleep in her stained shirt) and my sweatpants. 

"Jughead?" I hear her as I'm about to exit the bedroom. 

"Yes, Betty?"

"Stay, don't leave me."

BETTY'S POV

I wake up with the most ridiculous headache ever, and it gets worse as I recall the events of last night. Breathing in small breaths I cuddle into the sheets, proving to be a little difficult seeing as an arm is hugging me. Jughead. I press my face against his chest. 

"Good Morning Jughead."

Jughead blinks "Betty Cooper, care to explain the events of last night."

"After breakfast and some Advil." Betty groans while Jughead lets out a loud laugh, "Not funny Jug!"


End file.
